civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel K. Zook
|died= |placeofbirth=Tredyffrin Township, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath=Gettysburg, Pennsylvania |placeofburial= Montgomery Cemetery (West Norriton Township, Pennsylvania) |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=General Samuel K. Zook |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears=1861 – 1863 |rank= Brevet Major General |branch= |commands=57th New York Infantry |unit= |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Fredericksburg *Battle of Chancellorsville *Battle of Gettysburg † |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Samuel Kosciuszko Zook (born Samuel Kurtz Zook, March 27, 1821 – July 3, 1863) was a U nion general during the American Civil War, killed in action during the Battle of Gettysburg. Early years Zook was born in Tredyffrin, Chester County, Pennsylvania. His parents were David and Eleanor Stephens Zook and his paternal ancestors were of the Mennonite faith. At an early age, he moved with his parents to the ho.....me of his maternal grandmother at Valley Forge and the tradition of George Washington's winter encampment there during the American Revolutionary War fueled a lifelong interest in military matters. His father, David Zook had been a major during the American Revolution, further fueling his interests.http://files.usgwarchives.org/pa/montgomery/history/local/mchb0022.txt From the time he was old enough to carry a musket, he participated in local militia activities. At the age of 19, he became a lieutenant in the Pennsylvania militia and the adjutant of the 100thWarner, p. 576. or 110thEide, Bradley, Gettysburg Discussion Group biography Pennsylvania regiment. Zook entered the emerging field of telegraphy, became a proficient operator, and worked on crews to string wires as far west as the Mississippi River. He moved to New York City in 1846Eicher, p. 586. or 1851 and became the superintendent of the Washington and New York Telegraph Company. He made several discoveries in electric science that gave him reputation. In New York City, he also joined the 6th New York Governor's Guard (militia) regiment and had achieved the rank of lieutenant colonel by the time the Civil War broke out. Civil War The 6th New York Militia helped out as a 90-day regiment during the first summer of the war. Zook served as the military governor in Annapolis, seeking support from politically influential men there to achieve a regimental command of his own. After he was mustered out, he raised the 57th New York Infantry and became its colonel on October 19, 1861. Zook's first combat was during the Seven Days Battles of 1862. His regiment was assigned to William H. French's brigade in Edwin V. Sumner's division of the Maj. Gen. George B. McClellan. Zook was personally scouting far out in front of his regiment in the run-up to the Battle of Gaines' Mill, got behind enemy lines, and found that Confederate Maj. Gen. John B. Magruder was conducting an elaborate deception, making it appear that he had significantly more troops in his sector than he actually had. Zook's discovery was reported up to McClellan, but it was ignored, and Union troops that could have been used successfully elsewhere remain tied down. Fredericksburg When the Battle of Fredericksburg began in earnest on December 13, French's division was the first to assault Marye's Heights. After being repulsed with heavy losses, Hancock's division moved forward with Zook's brigade in the lead. Zook had his horse shot out from under him and was momentarily stunned, but managed to lead his men to within 60 yards of the Stone Wall, one of the farthest Union advances of the battle. His brigade suffered 527 of the 12,000 Union casualties that night.http://www.civilwarhome.com/zookfredericksburg.htm General Hancock praised Zook's attack for its "spirit". Zook wrote afterwards, "Now by God, if I don't get my star, I'm coming home." He was promoted to brigadier general in March 1863, to rank from November 29, 1862.Warner, p. 577. Despite his successful promotion, however, the battle of Fredericksburg affected him deeply: At the Battle of Chancellorsville in May 1863, Zook's brigade fought in the defensive line around the Chancellor Mansion, but facing east, where combat was lighter and his men suffered only 188 casualties. Disabled again by rheumatism, he left on medical leave to Washington, D.C., and rejoined his brigade at the end of June to march into Pennsylvania for the Gettysburg Campaign. Gettysburg On July 2, 1863, the second day of the Battle of Gettysburg, Brig. Gen. John C. Caldwell's division, including Zook's brigade, was sent to reinforce the crumbling III Corps line that was being assaulted by the Confederate corps of Lt. Gen. James Longstreet. Zook was directed by one of the III Corps staff officers toward the Wheatfield to reinforce the brigade of Col. Régis de Trobriand and to fill a gap near the Stony Hill. Zook, on horseback, led his men up the hill, which attracted the attention of men from the advancing 3rd and 7th South Carolina Infantry regiments, of Joseph B. Kershaw's brigade. He was struck by rifle fire in the shoulder, chest, and abdomen, and taken behind the lines for medical treatment at a toll house on the Baltimore Pike. He died from his wounds on July 3 and is buried near the grave of General Hancock in Montgomery Cemetery in West Norriton Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, near Norristown, Pennsylvania. He received a brevet promotion to major general for Gettysburg, awarded as of July 2. A small monument near the Wheatfield Road commemorates Zook's death.http://www.virtualgettysburg.com/exhibit/monuments/pages/cm059.html One of his soldiers in the 57th New York later characterized Zook as "a good disciplinarian; he hated cowardice and shams; had no patience with a man that neglected duty; was blunt, somewhat severe, yet good hearted ... a born soldier, quick of intellect, and absolutely without fear."Final Report on the Battlefield of Gettysburg (New York at Gettysburg). New York Monuments Commission for the Battlefields of Gettysburg and Chattanooga. (Albany, NY: J. B. Lyon Company, 1902). p. 421. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Gambone, A. M., "...if tomorrow night finds me dead..." The Life of General Samuel K. Zook (Army of the Potomac), Butternut and Blue, 1996, ISBN 0-935523-53-7. * Tagg, Larry, [http://www.rocemabra.com/~roger/tagg/generals/ The Generals of Gettysburg], Savas Publishing, 1998, ISBN 1-882810-30-9. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. Notes Category:1821 births Category:1863 deaths Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War pl:Samuel K. Zook